


A Little Jealousy

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: GOT7
Genre: But he knows what he wants, Fluff, Jealous Im Jaebum | JB, Jungkook and Mark don't appear much, Jungkook is a smart little shit, M/M, Pure fluff really, Yugyeom is a shy baby, and he gets it, but they're there, he's also dating yoongi but that's irrelevant to the story, request, there's nothing else here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: “Yah, Jaebum, you know there are cameras here, right?”Said Mark, making Jaebum come out of his trance, blinking and looking away once again.“What?”He asked. Mark rolled his eyes.“You’ve been glaring at Jungkook for fifteen minutes.”ORJaebum isn't jealous. He isn't.





	A Little Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Cam: Possessive Jaebum jealous of Yugyeom

Jaebum rolled his eyes, looking away from Yugyeom and bringing his glass to his lips, downing its contents in one gulp. He then put his glass back on the table and leaned back against his chair, eyes once again drifting to Yugyeom without his consent. Someone by his side snorted.

“Yah, Jaebum, you know there are cameras here, right?”

Said Mark, making Jaebum come out of his trance, blinking and looking away once again.

“What?”

He asked. Mark rolled his eyes.

“You’ve been glaring at Jungkook for fifteen minutes.”

The older said, instead of repeating himself. Jaebum frowned.

“I haven’t been glaring at anyone.”

Mark raised an eyebrow.

“Sure you haven’t. Hyung, Gyeom and Jungkook are just friends. Jungkook is literally dating Yoongi. There’s nothing between them.”

He said. Jaebum felt his cheeks heating up.

“I’m not worried about that, hyung.”

He complained, embarrassed at the thought that Mark might _know_. Mark just chuckled.

“You do know you stare at Gyeom all the time, right? You’re not subtle at all, Bummie.”

Jaebum knew he was blushing, but he refused to give in to Mark’s teasing.

“Shut up, hyung. I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Seeing Mark’s smug little smile, Jaebum huffed. “You know what, I’m going to get another drink.”

Mark chuckled.

“Have fun, and please don’t punch anyone!”

He called after Jaebum, making the younger groan and repress the want to give Mark the finger. The older was right; there were cameras around.

 

Jungkook smirked and Yugyeom raised an eyebrow.

“Kook?”

He asked. Jungkook’s smirk just widened.

“Good, we got what we needed. Now you go over to that bar and talk to Jaebum hyung.”

Yugyeom raised an eyebrow, looking back to where he had last seen Jaebum. Indeed, Mark was alone at the table. Yugyeom looked back at Jungkook.

“Are you sure this is going to work?”

He asked. Jungkook snorted.

“I got Yoongi hyung to confess to me, Gyeom. I'm a pro at this, of course it’s gonna work.” Yugyeom shrugged. “And please start by saying I ditched you to be with my _boyfriend_ , I don’t want Jaebum hyung to kill me, ok?”

Yugyeom chuckled.

“He won’t kill you. Jaebum hyung is a sweetheart.”

He said. Jungkook snorted.

“Just go, Gyeom. Text me later.”

And saying that Jungkook disappeared into the crowd to find Yoongi and probably hide in some corner with his as-antisocial-as-him boyfriend.

Yugyeom scanned the place, soon finding Jaebum sitting at the bar. He took a deep breath and headed towards the older.

 

“Hello, hyung.”

Greeted Yugyeom, with the most cheerful tone he could manage. Jaebum turned to him, an eyebrow raised.

“What happened? Got tired of playing with your puppy?”

Yugyeom frowned. Wasn’t what Jungkook did supposed to get Jaebum to confess to him? He didn’t seem like he was about to confess.

“Uhn, Kook went to find his boyfriend. You know he and Yoongi hyung don’t like crowds.” Jaebum shrugged and turned back towards his drink, not looking at Yugyeom. The younger felt a pout forming in his lips. “Hyung? Did I do something? A-are you angry at me?”

At that Jaebum sighed, putting his glass down.

“No. I mean, yes. I mean, no, not at you. Maybe at myself. I don’t know.”

Yugyeom took the softened look on Jaebum’s eyes as a chance to move slightly closer. Him and Jungkook had talked about this many times since Jungkook found out about Yugyeom’s crush on Jaebum, and he had told Yugyeom it was just a matter of being confident and acting on what he wanted to do. It was obviously easier said than done, Yugyeom’s shaking hand as he tried to lean against Jaebum being the proof of that, but he still tried.

“Why are you angry at all, hyung? You were fine earlier.”

Jaebum groaned and rested his head in his hands, but he didn’t pull away from where his thigh was touching Yugyeom’s and his shoulder occasionally touched the younger’s. Yugyeom decided to count that as a victory.

“I don’t know. I’m just angry, ok?”

Yugyeom shook his head.

“No one gets angry without a reason, hyung.”

He pushed. Jaebum turned to glare at him and Yugyeom offered his sweetest and most innocent smile. Jaebum huffed.

“Yah, you annoying little shit. Maybe I am angry at you?”

He said. Yugyeom took that as an opportunity and, gathering all of his courage, repeated the words Jungkook had said to him with as much confidence as he could muster.

“Well, m-maybe you’re just angry that I was with Jungkook.”

He said, feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. There was so much that could go wrong with this plan. Maybe Jaebum didn’t actually like him and he and Jungkook had been reading him wrong all along. Maybe Jaebum was just angry with Jackson, who hadn’t folded his clothes yet. Maybe he was angry that they would have to work on the next day. And then this would be so awkward, and Yugyeom...

“W-what?”

Stuttered Jaebum, bringing Yugyeom back to reality. The younger looked at the older, eyes wide and cheeks red. As he looked up, however, he noticed the boy’s cheeks almost as red as his own, something visible even through the blinking lights inside the club.

“I, uhn, it’s not… I just… Jungkook said…”

Yugyeom knew this wasn’t the plan; Jungkook’s words were ringing through his ears. ‘Just be confident, act like you know all his secrets.’ But he couldn’t. That wasn’t who he was. Yugyeom might be confident on stage, but he wasn’t like that in private. He had always been a shy person, soft and careful with his words. And he wasn’t about to change now.

“Jungkook…?”

Pressed Jaebum. He seemed nervous about something. Yugyeom took a deep breath.

“Jungkook was helping me today. H-he said you liked me, and said that making you jealous would get you to admit it to me. But I… I don’t know if he’s right, and even if he is, I don’t this to happen like this, hyung.”

Yugyeom shyly looked up, blushing as he saw Jaebum gaping at him.

“You, he, what?”

Yugyeom shrugged.

“I like you, hyung. I’ve liked you for a long time. Jungkook found out and decided to play matchmaker. I’m not good at that, though. I can’t… I like you ok? That’s what matters.” He stopped for a second, but then added, softly. “Sorry.”

For a moment nothing happened. Then Yugyeom felt a hand on his cheek, surprisingly gentle and careful. Jaebum was always strong and intense; Yugyeom didn’t know he could be so soft.

“Gyeom. Are you serious?”

He asked, voice a mix between hopeful and scared. Yugyeom couldn’t pry his eyes from Jaebum’s intense ones. He nodded, almost as if hypnotised.

“Completely.”

He mumbled, eyes still staring into Jaebum’s. And then a little smile appeared on the corner of the older’s mouth and Yugyeom was being pulled up and away from the bar, through the crowd and into the bathroom. A second later he was pushed into a stall and Jaebum’s mouth was on his and holy fuck, this was really happening.

They kissed as if they would never get to see each other again. Yugyeom’s head was spinning and his legs felt like jelly, and if Jaebum hadn’t been holding him by the waist, Yugyeom would surely have fallen down by now.

Jaebum’s kiss was firm, almost aggressive, as if he had been waiting for this for way too long. But his hands on Yugyeom’s waist were careful, as if he was holding something precious, breakable. The duality was driving Yugyeom crazy.

When they separated they were both panting, and for a second Yugyeom remembered they were in a public place, and that anyone could walk into the bathroom and hear them. But then Jaebum carefully leaned in, pressing the softest kiss against Yugyeom’s lips, and Yugyeom decided he didn’t care if someone heard.

 

“So Jungkook was the mastermind behind this.”

Said Jaebum. Him and Yugyeom were lying on the older’s bed, Yugyeom with his head against Jaebum’s chest as the leader drew random patterns on his shirtless back. The boy’s heartbeat was making Yugyeom warm and sleepy, and he had never been happier.

“Kinda, yeah.”

He mumbled. Jaebum chuckled.

“Sneaky little shit. No wonder you’re friends.”

Yugyeom laughed.

“He was just trying to help me. Said he was tired of me whining about you every time we met.”

He said. He probably should be embarrassed about telling his just-turned-boyfriend he used to ‘whine about him’, but at the moment he was too content and soft to care much. Jaebum hummed and Yugyeom felt a kiss against his head. He smiled.

“Well. I’m glad he did.” He stopped for a second, but Yugyeom could tell he wanted to say something more. “I love you, Gyeom.”

Mumbled the older. Yugyeom could feel a smile spreading on his own face. He nuzzled against Jaebum’s chest.

“I love you too, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> SO!!!! First of all, I've been gone for ages, sorry. Second, this was a request...... made in 2016. In my defense the person who requested never answered me what moment they were talking about when they requested it, so. I wrote it anyways, after almost 3 years.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys like this, even though it was kinda short.
> 
>  
> 
> Now, I recently went through my list of requests, and here's a list of the things I'll be writing for now, not necessarily in order:
> 
> \- Bobby/junhoe college au  
> \- Fluffy Junbob high school AU  
> \- Jeongcheol, Jeonghan centric, hurt Jeonghan  
> \- Jinhwan/Hanbin spinoff of ‘we just need a helping hand’  
> \- Guanlin centric stuff  
> \- Baby boy (The next chapter)  
> \- Our Yugyeom (Next chapter)  
> \- Beautiful (Next chapter + special Daehwi chapter)  
> \- Little Wonho  
> \- Kangmin/xiao (Next chapter)  
> \- From the start (Next chapter)  
> \- Donghyun/Youngmin smut  
> \- Changbin scared of the dark  
> \- Jisung paci oneshots  
> \- Cuddly Felix and Hyunjin  
> \- Felix gets homesick and calls chan crying (maybe)  
> \- 4x1 Chan helps the others and they help him (maybe)  
> \- Not a kid (Last chapter)  
> \- Minho pushes himself too much because he was eliminated  
> \- I hate you (I love you) (Next chapter)  
> \- Snips and Snails and Puppy Dogs' Tails (Next chapter)  
> \- Little felix, slips around Jeongin and little sung (Oneshot)  
> \- Felix and Sungie clinging to chan  
> \- Minho thinks he’s a bad boyfriend since sung is so close to chan  
> \- Hwall is insecure because of his hiatus  
> \- Members defending eric when someone from another group makes fun of his lisp  
> \- Jeongin has trouble sleeping even after being tucked in and needs someone to cuddle with him; sickfic  
> \- Little Jisung oneshot (Jisung falls from his bed)
> 
> IF YOU REQUESTED SOMETHING (HERE OR ON TWITTER) AND IT'S NOT ON THIS LIST COMMENT BELLOW OR TALK TO ME ON TWITTER!!! https://twitter.com/Jasmine07618357


End file.
